Wonderful
by Lola-Hiwatari
Summary: my songfic dedicated to TwinSanity. It is to 'wonderful' by everclear, and is about yugi and yami. pretty angsty but hey, i worked hard. p lol anyway, rated pg for uh...fighting...lol


Lola: OMG! I finally got it done! I am so sorry…forgot I was supposed to write this, and being sick doesn't help….i don't own squat.

* * *

_I close my eyes when I get too sad,_

_I think thoughts that I know are bad,_

_Close my eyes and I count to ten,_

_Hope it's over when I open them._

Yugi sat in his room, his hands covering his ears and his eyes clamped shut. He wished everyone would stop yelling, that everything would be OK like it was when he was younger. He wished that nobody fought, and that everything was wonderful, just like it had used to be.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..." He mumbled under his breath, his eyes snapping open. He looked around. Everything seemed to have come to a standstill; nodoby downstairs was yelling, and all was silent and still.

He sighed and slumped against the wall, his eyes closing again. He stared at the opposite wall across from him, not really seeing, just looking. His mind was elsewhere for the fiftieth time that night.

_I want the things that I had before,_

_Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door,_

_I wish I could count to ten,_

_Make everything be wonderful again._

'Why can't everything be normal again? I've completely forgotten what normal is like...' Yami thought, sitting in his bed and looking blankly at a book. He was more interested in listening to the loud voices coming from across the hall. There was more yelling then actual physical fighting, but it always bothered him none the less.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..(crash)...9...10..." He murmered, closing the book and tossing it under his bed. He looked at his door, where the old tacks form his posters once were, and sighed. He leaned back and leaned his head to the left, glancing at the alarm clock. Upon seeing that it was 9:30, he decided that he would attempt some sleep.

He rolled over and closed his eyes, his hand unconciously reaching for the lightswitch to his lamp.

The last thing he saw was the lamplight, slowly fading into darkness.

_Hope my mom and I hope my dad,_

_Will figure out why they get so mad,_

_Hear them scream, I hear them fight,_

_They say bad words that make me wanna cry._

Yugi glanced at the door again. Another night of no sleep. He heard the yelling get louder, then a resounding crash and some cursing. He scooted to the far end of the bed, not wanting to bother with any of the stuff going on. The cursing got louder, until it was full blown yelling. Yugi covered his ears, not wanting to listen to it. It didnt matter, though, because he wouldn't forget...ever...

He felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes, but forced them back, not wanting to cry after being able to hold it back for so long. Somehow he succeeded, crossing his arms over his knees and burying his face in them, keeping his eyes peeled open against the fabric. He wished...things would get better...

He closed his eyes, once again falling asleep in the rage of his own house, the darkness his only friend in his own world...

_Close my eyes when I go to bed,_

_And I dream of angels who make me smile,_

_I feel better when I hear them say,_

_Everything will be wonderful someday._

Yami walked around; he had just fallen asleep and now all he could see was light. Tons of it. He covered his face, not wanting to see it as bright as it was. When he felt his eyes adjust, he opened them slowly, looking around. A lone white being was in the middle of the bright room, sitting with it's hands clasped in it's lap.

"...Where am I?" Yami asked quietly. The figure looked up, smiling at him. "Your dreaming Yami..." She said, tilting her head at him. "...Can I ask you something?" Yami asked quietly, not sure weather what he was about to ask would be silly or not.

"Of course." the girl; now discovered and distinguished as an angel, said. Yami paused, before continueing. "Well, I wanted to know...when will things get better?" He asked, his wide eyes looking a her with hopeful curiosity. The angel sighed. "Everything will be wonderful someday...things will get better...just wait..." She murmered, just as everything went black again and Yami was catapulted into a dreamless sleep again.

_Promises mean everything when you're little,_

_And the world's so big,_

_I just don't understand how,_

_You can smile with all those tears in your eyes,_

_Tell me everything is wonderful now..._

Yugi sat at the kitchen table, his mom bustling around getting dinner ready. His dad had left; something about a meeting with his employer. Yugi sighed, and looked up from his crayon drawing. "Mum...why do you and daddy fight all the time? When will you stop? Can i help?" he asked, the questions darting out of his mouth before he could catch them.

His mom turned around, a thoughtful look on her face as she paused. "...I dont know...but things will get better someday...maybe when we get everything straightened out..." she said quietly, before turning back around to fuss over one thing or another. Yugi sighed; it was the same answer he got everytime he asked.

Sometimes he didn't get an answer, so he was happy for what ones he did get. But he wished they were a bit more positive...

_Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now..._

Yami got up and packed his stuff for school. He snuck past his parents room so as not to wake them and left, heading towards Domino Elementary. He saw a similar looking kid waiting at his bus stop. The kid was fiddling with his jacket sleeve, his eyes darting across the street to a two story house every now and then.

Yami walked over to him, sitting down. "Hi...I'm Yami..." Yami said, sticking his hand out. The boy looked over, flinching slightly, before relaxing. "Yugi." He said simply, shaking Yami's hand. They both waited for five minutes, before the bus came, and they both started off to school.

Yugi looked around on the bus, not seeing anywhere to sit. He looked again, and saw that the only empty seat was by Yami. He sighed and sat beside the boy, who was writing in a journal. Yugi chanced a darted look at it and caught some of the writing.

'Sometimes...I wish mom and dad wouldn't fight...that things could just stop where they are...'

Yugi's eyes widened. It sounded just like his life. Withought thinking, Yugi blurted, "Your parents fight t-?" He barely bit back the 'too'. Yami glanced at him, his eyes wide and everything about him completely still. "N-no...they don't." he mumbled, snapping the notebook closed and shoving it into his backpack, leaning back in the seat and looking out the window. Yugi frowned. He knew what he had read, and he wasn't going to leave Yami alone until he got a truthful answer.

Yami finally sighed, getting tired of Yugi's stare boring into the side of his head. "Yeah...What's it to ya?" Yami asked, putting on his 'tuff guy' stance. Yugi shrugged it off, looking blankly at him. "You know you arent the only one in that kind of situation..." Yugi mumbled.

Yami couldn't beleive what he was hearing. There was no way Yugi Moto, happy-go-lucky kid, could have the same problem he did. Yugi seemed to have read his mind as he kept speaking. "Actually, I do too, but i keep up a facade so no one would know...I don't need anyone getting into my personal life..." Yugi mumbled, looking down.

Yami sighed, and looked back out the window.

_I go to school and I run and play,_

_I tell the kids that it's all okay,_

_I laugh aloud so my friends won't know,_

_When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home._

It was recess, and all of the third graders were running around the playground; all except for two, very similar looking boys who sat on either side of the playground. The shorter of them got up, and sulkily joined in the current didge ball game, putting on a fake smile for the fiftieth time that day.

'I can't take this...' Yami thought, glancing around. He spotted Yugi, running away from Jou, who looked like he was gonna murder him with a didge ball. Yami frowned, raising an eyebrow. 'I can see the headlines..."Kid murdered in dodgeball accident" .' Yami snorted, getting up and deciding to help his newfound friend from certain coma-material.

He ran over to where Yugi was, grabbing a hold of his arm and yanking him off to the side, ducking behind the playground equipment and shoving a hand over Yugi's mouth. "Don't say nothin'...I wanna see how long it is before he notices you're not there..." Yami mumbled. Yugi grinned and nodded, peeking out from his hiding spot.

Yami snorted. Jou was still running around, looking for Yugi, who obviously wasn't there. He looked back, just in time to hear the bell ring, signalling the end of recess, and the end of the day. He darted around the school, grabbing his bookbag and running out the door, getting onto the bus to find Yugi already sitting there.

"Yeesh...how do you get here so fast?" Yami asked, not sure he wanted to kow the answer. "Hey, when you spend most of the school day running from someone twice your size, you get to be a pretty fast runner." you said, getting down to the point. Yami nodded, and soon they were both headed off to their homes.

_Go to my room and I close my eyes,_

_I make believe that I have a new life,_

_I don't believe you when you say,_

_Everything will be wonderful someday._

Yugi walked into his house, setting his bookbag down by the door and going upstairs. He reached his room and flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes and sighing. He ignored the yelling that was still stuck in his head, daydreaming of what things would be like if he lived somewhere else, far away from where he was, with a brother...a brother like yami himself. He almost laughed aloud at his own wishful thinking, turning over and closing his eyes, falling asleep.

_Promises mean everything when you're little,_

_And the world is so big,_

_I just don't understand how,_

_You can smile with all those tears in your eyes,_

_When you tell me everything is wonderful now._

Yami sat at his desk, drawing pictures of random stuff. He had somehow gotten Yugi's phone number and had called him, asking him to come over and help him with math. The other was obviously very good at it; he had the highest grade in class.

Yami jumped when there was a knock on his door, and Yugi stepped in, carrying his math book. Yami grinned, getting his own bookbag out of his closet and dropping it onto the bed. "So...you good at teaching stuff?" Yami asked, glancing at Yugi. Yugi shrugged. "Dunno, never tried it." Yugi mumbled, opening his book and turning to the homework assignment, helping Yami through each of them, step by step.

At the end of the day, Yami finally got it. By that time, his parents were both home and had already started the daily fight. Yugi himself kept flinching when things broke, or when the yelling got really loud. Yami looked at Yugi sympathetically, seeing his friend wasn't used to hearing anyone but his parent's yelling.

Yugi flinched again, and heard Yami sigh. He stopped and turned to him, tilting his head. "Yami…why do you think both of our parents fight?" Yugi asked, blinking in confusion. "….I don't know Yugi…" Yami said. "But…things will get better…mom tells me so…." He said quietly.

Yugi blinked owlishly at him. "My mum says that all the time….but I stopped believing her promises long ago…." Yugi said quietly.

_No,_

_No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now,_

_No,_

_No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now._

Yami leaned back in his desk chair, staring at the ceiling. Yugi had left about ten minutes ago and now he was bored….and the only thing left to do was think. The only thing that replayed in his mind was Yugi's question; why _did _their parents fight?

Yami got up, walking out into the hallway until he was outside his parents room, where the yelling was still taking place.

"It's YOUR fault! If you hadn't gone and got him then everything would be fine!"

"No! It has nothing to do with Yami and you know it! Stop blaming things on him! It was a good thing he was brought here, and you know it!"

SLAP!

"…shut up…."

Yami's eyes widened, and the tears finally spilled. They were arguing about _him_. His dad didn't want him around….Yami sniffed and wiped his face, going into his room and packing some clothes into his backpack. He sighed as he climbed out the window, leaving a note for his mom. He jumped off of the ledge, landing on the ground and starting his treck.

_I don't wanna hear you say,_

_That I will understand someday,_

_No, no, no, no,_

_I don't wanna hear you say,_

_You both have grown in a different way,_

_No, no, no, no,_

_I don't wanna meet your friends,_

_And I don't wanna start over again,_

_I just want my life to be the same,_

_Just like it used to be,_

_Some days I hate everything,_

_I hate everything,_

_Everyone and everything,_

_Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now..._

Yugi had been wondering the same thing; his question form before. He himself had never bothered to listen to the fights, but decided to this time. He waited until it was at an understandable point, listening to what he caught.

"I don't care, I'm tired of Yugi being alone!"

"No, he needs to learn to live with being alone! It's the only way he'll ever grow."

"But cant you see how depressed he is! Being alone from his brother isn't helping!"

"I don't care! The only thing he needs is a little solitude! If it gets worse, I don't care, send him back to your sister! But until then, we keep him here, away from that idiot boy, and under a good roof."

"A good roof! How can you call it good! All we ever do is yell, and I know even you notice how bad it's upsetting him!"

Yugi clamped a hand over his own mouth. He was adopted? By his aunt? And…he had a brother? It all seemed so weird…how had he never noticed before?

Yugi growled at himself, going to his closet and grabbing his caot, climbing out of his window and jumping down from the tree he had climbed onto, landing with a soft thud. He went into the shed and looked through some papers. Legal documents. So _this_ was why his aunt never wanted him in there….

He grabbed the papers with his moms address on them and started heading towards that direction.

On his way, he bumped into Yami, who had his backpack slung over his shoulder and his hair was dripping wet from the rain that had stopped minutes before Yugi had snuck out.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked, tilting his head at Yami. Yami looked down. "Running away…my dad doesn't want me around and I don't even think they're my real parents…." Yami mumbled. Yugi's eyes widened. "You too?" he asked. "Same thing at my house…..i'm headed over to my moms right now…" Yugi murmered. Yami smiled slightly. "can I come too?" he asked. "Sure…" Yugi said, and then the two were off.

_I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now._

Yugi followed the directions he remembered until he made it to the street, practically sprinting for the house. Yami was on his heels as they reached the porch. Yugi reached a hand up to knock, and paused. Was he even ready for something like this?

…yes.

He knocked on the door, and a woman with black and blonde hair opened the door, looking down at the two boys who stood on her porch. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes.

"……mum?" Yugi asked timidly, his wide violet eyes sparkling themselves. Yami looked between the two confusedly, not sure what his part in the whole thing was.

"Yugi….and….Yami…" the woman said, kneeling down in front of Yugi. "You…you came all…all the way here…" she said quietly, pulling Yugi and Yami into a hug. Yami glanced confusedly up, raising an eyebrow. "Huh? But ma'am…I'm not related to Yugi…I'm just his friend…" Yami mumbled dejectedly. The qoman sighed, ushering them into the warm living room and making them sit on the couch.

"Actually….you two are brothers. Twins actually…..and you both are my sons…" she said quietly, looking down. Yami frowned. "But….why did you leave us?" he asked, looking at her. "I….didn't have a choice….your father died before you were born, and I didn't have the money to suppoert you…and after I did have enough, I had no idea where you were…." She said quietly.

Yugi was the first to react. "Its okay….we kinda kicked ourselves out anyway…I was tired of my aunt fighting with my uncle….they were fighting over how I was so lonely…withought Yami…" he said slowly. Yami blinked. "Same here….my foster mom was fighting with my dad…he didn't want me around, so I left…woah.." he muttered, not sitting well with how similar the problems were.

"Well, it doesn't matter….because you're both home now….." their mom said, pulling them into an embrace.

One word echoed in both of the boy's souls. 'Home…..'

**Owari**

**

* * *

**  
Lola: EEP! Got this done at 12:47….please review! This one I worked really hard on…(pouts.) 


End file.
